


Heaven

by chokeprildemon, zerononiku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Dark Past, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerononiku/pseuds/zerononiku
Summary: I breathe in your arms, we kiss in your armsWhen I hear your voice, it feels like I’m dreamingI can tell from your eyes, I can tell about your loveYou are my heaven





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerononiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerononiku/gifts).



What does take happiness away? A dying family member or a betrayal by your close ones?

For Tsukishima, it was being taken away from his only family and being forced to be a slave. Tsukishima and his brother, Akiteru lived happily in their small village. Everyone was happy that day, dancing and feasting to the delicious food across the large table.

Tsukishima was dancing in the middle of the circle, around the big bonfire. Dancing was a big part of him, with dance, he can express himself and be his own person without being judged and looked down to.

His happiness didn’t last long, it was robbed right before his eyes. The village was raided by an army of soldiers who took omegas and sold them to the slaves market. Betas were killed as they worth nothing but just as a liability because they were weak and plain. Meanwhile alphas that are strong in physics were forced to be their slaves and work for them to death. The omegas that were taken are chained by their ankles and are being traded with good pay, they were treated as pets to their master.

Being the only omega in his village, Tsukishima relied too much on his brother because Akiteru was the only family member he has. Of course, he was snatched from him and his ankle was chained. His glasses were taken from him, he got separated from his brother and he didn’t even know of the alpha’s whereabouts. The last he heard from the people around him was a tall blonde alpha managed to escape from the army.

Tsukishima felt his heart was shattered to pieces, Akiteru was the only alpha with blond hairs in their village. He lost his hope and his only family, Akiteru may have successfully escaped but there is no guaranteed that he’s alive either.

Tsukishima Kei was brought to the capital city of the kingdom and he was sold to the royalties as the king has a very odd liking towards blond omegas. Light haired omegas are meant to only be sold to the king and no one else. But to no avail, there is always light at the end of the tunnel. A certain black haired alpha prince has taken a liking to him and bought him from the merchandiser before his father did.

***

Tsukishima accepted his fate as a pet when he was sold to the prince, he thought he was going to be treated as any other sex slaves, but he was wrong. Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t like any other alphas, he is different.

“From now on, I’m all yours, Master” Tsukishima bowed to the alpha before him

“Woah woah. Wait. I.. I don’t wanna be your master” Kuroo brushed his hand to the back of his neck, Tsukishima thought the gesture was cute for a royal prince, he seems very shy.

“What do you mean? You bought me from my seller, that makes me your as one of your… pets” Tsukishima’s voice was low at the end of the words but it sounds very loud to Kuroo’s ears.

“Ah… that… I didn’t buy you from them for that purpose. I…” Kuroo’s cheek suddenly flushes a red hue, “I… wanna court you properly… As my mate”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened largely, as if his eyes wasn’t round enough and he’s blushing too. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the alpha said of wanting to court him officially as his mate. In all his life, no one has ever brave enough to talk or make friend with him. Even though he is an omega, Tsukishima never behaved like one. He is lanky and has never submitted himself to anyone, he scowled a lot. Whenever an alpha tried to get close to him, he glares daggers to them and it never failed to chase them away.

“I wanna take my chance in knowing you, what’s your favorite food and all. I’m just old fashion that way” the alpha fiddled his fingers while looking at Tsukishima, a red blush is clearly reflected on his face.

“Ah… okay…” Tsukishima deadpanned

“You can just call me Tetsurou by the way” the alpha slashes a goofy smile

“Okay… Tetsurou-san”

Tsukishima of course, didn’t believe the alpha in the first place because a good façade is an easy task, anyone can do that. Tsukishima had hard time believing new people aside from his own brother, being an omega is a huge burden. He didn’t asked to be born as an omega, to experience heats and pheromones every 4 months and alphas pheromones always overwhelmed him except Akiteru's. 

For months, Kuroo did nothing but officially courted him. The alpha took his time to get to know Tsukishima, he uses the most cringey method ever. Whenever he tries to flirt or talk to the omega, he failed every single time. One time, Kuroo tried giving Tsukishima a bouquet of flowers and it almost send Tsukishima to his death bed because he was allergic to pollen tubes.

“Kei~ I brought flowers for you, I hope you like it” Kuroo said with his goofy smile

Tsukishima was mending his dance outfit before a bouquet of flower was shoved into his face and he immediately stepped aside from the flowers.

“Kei?” the alpha asked, “What’s wrong? You don’t like the flowers?” sad expressions was clearly written on his face.

“No… I just…” the omega coughed, “I’m…” he sneezed afterwards, “I’m allergic to flowers” the omega continued sneezing and coughing his lungs out, his eyes is teary and his nose started running. He hate whenever this happens.

Kuroo was petrified, his face turned to pale white when he saw the omega before him started coughing and sneezing with bloody red eyes. Being the royal prince, Kuroo can only weep and goes into panic mode as he screamed for his maids and guards. Luckily, the bodyguard chief, Bokuto knows what to do and he helps Tsukishima with the allergies.

It was funny for Tsukishima because Kuroo’s panic face amuses him and he almost got scolded by the alpha because he was dead worried for the blond omega.

“Kei! That was not funny okay” the alpha pouted

“I’m sorry Tetsurou-san, but that was so funny. You almost cried didn’t you?” the omega teased

“I am certainly did not!” Kuroo sulked

“You certainly are” Tsukishima chuckled

“I was worried, I thought I hurt you” the alpha said slowly

Tsukishima looked to the prince before him, his shoulder fell and he looks so small despite his well-built figure, “You would never hurt me”

He smiled fondly looking at the alpha and Kuroo mirrored his smile. Tsukishima can feel it, their relationship is growing and he will not deny it either. He admits that he likes being with Kuroo. The alpha knows how to have fun, his silly shenanigans with Bokuto never ceased to amaze him and Tsukishima oftenly being dragged with them together. He had fun for once in his life after he was separated from his brother. Kuroo is always so kind towards everyone around him and he treats Tsukishima as one of his equal, not just as a slave or a pet.

“Kei, why do you always read the books so close to your face?” Kuroo asked one evening

“If you haven’t notice, Tetsurou-san, I’m actually partially blind, I have a really bad eyesight” Tsukishima answered while his eyes are still fixated on the book he’s been reading all day

“Oh… that’s why you always bumped into the furniture! I thought you were being odd” Kuroo said innocently

Tsukishima finally lifts his head from the book, “You saw that?”

“Yeah. I also saw how you bumped your head to one of the book shelves in our library” Kuroo howled his dying hyena laugh

The blond omega who were embarrassed unknowingly threw the book in his hands towards Kuroo.

“Hey, that’s dangerous!” Kuroo exclaimed

“That’s what you get for making fun of me” the omega stormed out of the room, sulking

“Tssuuukkiii, where are you going~ Can I join? Do you need a help? I can hold your hands, you know, in case you’re going to crash into anything ever again” the alpha teased

“I’m going to the garden and no thank you, I think I’m fine by my own” Tsukishima sulked even more, he widened his strides leaving the alpha prince behind

“Hey hey, I’m sorry okay. I promise I won’t tease you again, at least not for now” Kuroo smirked

Tsukishima swear to God he will punch the alpha before him but he ended up getting flustered by the charming smirk. Curse his heart for having this maiden in love like feelings.

“Look what I brought for you~” Kuroo takes out a bowl of strawberries from his back, when did he has those?

“What is this weird looking fruit?” Tsukishima asked curiously, despite still being pissed off at the alpha.

“You’ve never eaten a strawberry Kei?”

“My village is at the end of the world with deserts around us, of course we barely had any fruits around” he answered bitterly

“My Kei is so salty today” he teased again

 _‘My Kei’_ Tsukishima chants the word in his head, he felt butterflies escaped his tummy again.

“Open your mouth, Kei” Kuroo said again

Tsukishima says nothing but look the prince dead in the eyes.

“Aahh~” Kuroo tries again

“You’re very persistent aren’t you?”

Tsukishima finally opens his mouth and he eats the strawberry. The moment he bites the fruit, his eyes were wide opened, shocked at how a fruit can be so juicy and delicious at the same time. The strawberry fruit tastes sour but it leaves a sweet feelings, his mouth is being attacked by an explosion of a new fruity sensation.

“Taste good isn’t it” the alpha asked

“I guess so” Tsukishima answered slowly

“Yeah Kei, I saw how your face lights up when you ate the strawberry”

“Yes it’s good. Are you happy now?”

“Very” the alpha pinched Tsukishima’s nose while plastering a smirk on his handsome face, he is very enjoying this moment. 

Tsukishima hates how every of Kuroo’s action and words easily affects him now, he knows he’s fallen in love with the alpha prince. Kuroo’s light brush to his hand sends tingle to his body, Kuroo’s smile sends weird sensation to his beating heart. As much as he hates Kuroo’s bed hair, the alpha kind of look good with it. Tsukishima knows too that he is highly aware of Kuroo’s presence now. He has this urge to submit and let himself be dominated by the charming alpha. 

***

“Kei, let’s go get a glasses for you” Kuroo suggests while they were having breakfast on the weekend.

Tsukishima who was calmly eating his portion of strawberry pancakes suddenly coughed when he heard the alpha. Kuroo handed him a glass of water and he drank it wholeheartedly. The alpha’s big hand is brushing his back and Tsukishima feels a warm tingle in his belly.

“Tetsurou-san, thank you… But I don’t need another glasses. Besides, I’m just a lowly omega” he said slowly

“Hey, don’t say that. I want you to be comfortable here and no way in heaven you’re comfortable if you keep bumping into the furniture and crashing your head with every book shelves we have” Kuroo said softly

“And you’re not some lowly omega. You are beautiful in your own way, Kei. I like your soft hairs” the alpha brushed Tsukishima’s hair gently. “I like your small lips, they’re so pink and cute, especially when you’re pouting” Kuroo touched the omega’s lips tenderly. “I like your honey glow eyes”

Kuroo stares into Tsukishima’s eyes and surprisingly, the omega is staring at him deeply too. There was a deep blush on the omega’s cheeks, the pink hues spread to his ears.

The alpha retracted his hand immediately after he saw the look on the omega’s face. And Tsukishima also saw how Kuroo’s face turns into red after the alpha noticed how he has been touching Tsukishima freely with his large warm hands.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I didn't realize, my hands moved on its own” the alpha said reluctantly

“... more” Tsukishima said quietly

“What? I can't hear you”

“Touch me more. I like- I like your touch” the omega said shyly

Kuroo’s face is filled with red blush again, attacked by the omega’s endless cuteness. For a prince, he surely does blushes a lot. Tsukishima saw how he hesitates at first, so the omega patiently waits for him, giving the alpha the space and time he needed to mentally prepare himself.

The prince touches his face again, his thumb lightly brushed Tsukishima’s thin eyebrow. Then they moved to his cheek, Kuroo draws a soft circle around the omega’s soft cheek. Tsukishima leans onto the alpha’s soft touch and emitted his pheromones unknowingly. And finally, Kuroo touches his small lips, the prince leans in closer while licking his own lips before he landed them on Tsukishima's lips. He lightly moving his lips on the omega’s just to test the water and Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo smiled during their kiss, he finds it adoring.

“Do you like it?” the alpha asked, blush spreading across his cheeks

“I think you can do more than this” Tsukishima whispered to the prince’s ear, challenging him.

“Kei…” Kuroo blush deepened

Kuroo began kissing Tsukishima slowly, giving the omega time to adjust to the situation. His thumb slowly moving to the omega’s scent gland, rubbing small circles around it. Tsukishima melted into the alpha’s touch and he gives back the kisses he’s been receiving.

His hands moves to Kuroo’s dark flocks and he ruffles them softly, bringing the alpha closer to his body and it deepens their kiss. A tongue invades his mouth the moment he opened the space, their tongues wrestling softly, teeth clacking to each other and an endless passionate kissing.

Kuroo had to break the kiss first to breathe for an air and the omega whimpered from the separation. Salivas were dropping from their mouth and they continue kissing as there were no tomorrow. Tsukishima tangled the black strands in his hands more and the alpha’s hair is more messier than ever. Meanwhile, Kuroo’s hands starts to travel and softly touching the omega’s naked upper body and so does his mouth. He starts kissing the omega’s jaw, moving on to his scent glands, leaving wet trails.

“How’s that?”

Kuroo asked with a husky voice while scenting the omega’s gland. The alpha prince starts licking his scent glands making him emmits his own pheromones more.

“Kei… Your scent. It’s too much” Kuroo said while gently nibbed to his glands, he lightly bares his fangs there.

“Ahh... Tetsu… N-no”

Tsukishima moved his neck, giving more access to Kuroo. He knows his action didn’t go parallel with his words but he is drowning with Kuroo’s touches and the alpha’s musky and heavy scent is making his head spinning. Tsukishima feels his own hard meets with Kuroo’s and he’s slicking too.

“You’re intoxicating me. I might take you now”

Kuroo sniffed to his neck, the alpha is slowly grinding to Tsukishima. The omega trembled under the alpha and he grabbed to his hair so hard, his slick is starting to flood his hole. The whole room is heavy with both of their scents mixed together.

“Tetsu…”

At some point, Kuroo stopped himself and grunts to Tsukishima’s ear, “I’ll wait for you, Kei”

“Thank you Tetsurou-san” the omega said slowly to the alpha’s ear and they both decided to cuddle for the whole day.

***

Months of courtship, Tsukishima finally submits himself to the prince. He let the prince claim his body and his soul. Tsukishima accepted Kuroo as his soul mate. They were bonded under the bright full moon illuminating above them.

Tsukishima was a writhing mess under the prince’s touch, he begged for more contact and whimpered every time Kuroo tries to move away. He was insatiable, he never knew he was capable of begging and pleading for the alpha’s pleasure everyday.

And Kuroo is more than willing to give his omega everything he needed and he is always there for him. Always touching the omega, always kissing and pleasuring him. It was as if they were in heats but they were not, neither Kuroo nor Tsukishima himself. But they were thirsty for each other touches and kisses.

If sex with Kuroo was this good, Tsukishima would’ve accepted the prince a little more earlier. They're basically doing it in every place and whenever they can. Tsukishima had to hide his face whenever the maid came to change the bed sheets twice a day.

***

“Mmph…” Tsukishima moved to his side, he was feeling unusual that morning.

Kuroo moved closer to his body, sniffing the omega neck and Tsukishima leans to his alpha’s touch.

_‘My alpha’_

Tsukishima chants the word in his head everyday and God knows what other sweet dirty words he had uttered during their intense love making. He remembered saying “More” and “Harder” and Kuroo gave it all. He blushed to the thought.

“Kei… You smelled so good” the alpha said in his sleep

Tsukishima smiled to Kuroo’s sleepy voice, he sounds sexy with his morning husky voice. Kuroo’s hand traveled to his stomach and he gently rubbed the omega’s flat tummy.

He felt an odd sensation, warmth spreads to his whole belly before it decided that Tsukishima has to go to the toilet. Tsukishima rushed to the bathroom joined to their bedroom and he barfed nothing but bitter water into the toilet bowl.

“Kei?” Kuroo came from his bed, peaking into the bathroom.

“Hey, don’t come in. You don't need to see this”

“In sickness and in health remember?” Kuroo rubbed his back slowly.

“Thanks” the omega smiled

They went on and about their routine as usual except that Tsukishima has been feeling his head spinning around and a sudden huge food craving eat especially peach fruit.

“Tsukishima, are you pregnant?” Akaashi asked

Akaashi, Bokuto’s mate, they have been bonded for a while. A beautiful omega with black and messy curls, enticing deep sea blue eyes with a quiet and charming smile. He was saved by Bokuto from the slave market.

While Tsukishima is an ethereal beauty who shines like the full moon up in the sky, Akaashi is like a forest elf who glows radiantly every time he smiles or speaks. We can say that Bokuto fall in love hard at first sight.

“Pregnant? I- I am not?” Tsukishima asking himself

“Who you're asking at, Tsukishima” Akaashi stated

“I don't know. I’ve been purging a lot of food these past few days and in the morning I always barfed them all out because my tummy was bloated” he complains

“Are you sure it was because you're bloated?” the black haired omega asked again

“I think so?”

“You do smell differently you know” Akaashi said again

“I do?”

“Yeah, its strawberry and peachy”

“How is that even possible?” Tsukishima is confused

“Don't you wanna ask the doctors?” the latter suggests

“I should huh” he hesitates

“I’ll go with you”

“Thank you Akaashi” Tsukishima sighed a relief

“Congratulations, Your Highness! You're in your four weeks old of pregnancy” one of the doctors said

Tsukishima was stupefied, he was clueless on how he was supposed to react to the news.

_‘Pregnant’_

Akaashi stood still besides him, examining the blond omega’s face. He was confused and worried.

“Your Highness?” the doctor asked

“Ah… Yeah, okay. Thank you, I shall take my leave now” he got up from the bed

“You should bring Kuroo-sama with you in your next check up. I’m sure he would be so excited”

“Tsukishima, are you okay?”

“I’m not sure…”

“What do you mean you're not sure?”

Tsukishima continued walking quietly to his chamber, ignoring the black haired omega’s question.

“Thank you for today Akaashi, I’m just gonna rest for the day. And don't tell anyone about my pregnancy especially Bokuto-san or Tetsurou-san. I want to tell him myself” Tsukishima said

“I won't”

“Thank you Akaashi” he smiled

Akaashi patted the blond omega’s shoulder, he smiled and leave the omega alone in his chamber. Tsukishima let himself rest on the bed while he’s in deep train of thought.

_‘Baby huh’_

Tsukishima looked down and he rubbed his lower belly. A soul is in there, a child in his belly. His and Kuroo’s half lay resting in there. 

The omega suddenly was hit by a wave of emotions. He teared a cry. Happiness. He has always wanted to build a family with Kuroo and now he’s carrying their cub.

But the happiness was not long after a sudden anxiety attacked him, what if Kuroo didn't want the same idea as he is? What if he was just another play thing for Kuroo? What if Kuroo tells him to abort the child?

It was not long before Tsukishima fall to his sleep, the pregnancy test with the doctors and the ‘what if’ thoughts exhaust him.

_‘RUN. KEI. RUN’_

_Akiteru’s voice was heard from afar, he watched how his brother was being taken right before his eyes. He tried to run but his house was already surrounded by the army. They know he was hiding in there, they know there was an omega living in the village._

_And he watched the whole village being torn and burnt down to ashes. His glasses was taken away from him by a man with a snake-like eyes. He was captured and chained to his ankles._

“NO!!” Tsukishima screamed, he breathed heavily.

“Kei?” Kuroo just came back from a meeting

Tsukishima saw his mate and he immediately cried, “Tetsu…”

Kuroo who saw the distress from his omega, quickly wrapping him into his body, emitting his pheromones to calm him down. It took Tsukishima a moment to finally settle down.

“Hey… What's wrong?” the alpha rubbed his omega’s scalp

“Just a bad dream” Tsukishima breathes into his mate’s scent gland and he lightly nibbled to it. Scenting to Kuroo’s gland always helped him calming down

“I’m sure it will go away” Kuroo kissed his forehead

“Mm…” Tsukishima demanded a kiss on _the_ lips

“You're clingy today” the alpha teased while continue kissing his mate

“I missed you” Tsukishima talked between their kiss, his arms snakes onto his alpha’s neck, bringing their body closer

Kuroo moved to kiss the omega’s jaw line and then to his scent glands, he gently bites and caressed the gland tenderly and Tsukishima melted into the kiss. Kuroo breathes in deeply, except that Tsukishima’s scent now smelled differently. He smelled even more sweeter than ever and it’s enticing.

“Kei… You smell so good” Kuroo breathes again

Tsukishima blushed and moaned to Kuroo’s care at his gland, he shifted his neck to the left, giving more access to the alpha to take care of it. Kuroo does it happily by licking and kissing it more vigorously causing Tsukishima to slick.

They were drowning in their body heats and smells again, making love and Kuroo worshipping his mate’s body. Kissing, licking and biting, leaving marks and claiming Tsukishima as his own.

“Kei, you're so beautiful” the alpha said to his mate, the omega is bathing in his after-sex glow.

“Tetsurou-san, I love you”

Tsukishima took Kuroo’s hand on his cheek and he kissed his palm. He brought the hands down to belly and he look to the alpha’s deep amber eyes.

“I’m pregnant” he said while looking to the alpha, studying his face

Kuroo was indeed shocked, he was petrified, cats got his tongue, mouth hangs open but he snapped right back away.

“You're…. You're pregnant Kei? With our cub?” the alpha asked, his voice was a pitch higher

“Well, I only have one mate in my whole life”

“I’M GONNA BE DADDY!!! WHOOOOO!!!!!”

Kuroo screamed in the chamber and Tsukishima has never been so glad seeing the excited face from his mate. His ridiculous thought was proven to be nothing but only a stupid thing.

“WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! A FAMILY” the alpha continued screaming while crush hugging his mate

“Yeah, family” Tsukishima lets himself being hugged by the alpha.

***

The first trimester was hard for Tsukishima, first pregnancy was always so challenging they said. Tsukishima was super sensitive towards Kuroo’s scent. The alpha’s scent used to calm him but now he felt nothing but an overwhelming headache whenever the alpha is near.

Kuroo was bitter he cannot cuddle and kiss his mate because of that. He was sad but he was good at being patient. Every time Tsukishima spill his gut out, he was there to rubbed his back and give him water.

The alpha prepared everything for his mate’s cravings, even the most ridiculous request ever such as anchovies pancakes. Tsukishima never eats any of those, besides, he hates anchovies and he always barfed everything out later in the morning. Eventually, he can only eats peach fruit and didn't puke afterward.

The hell passed and Tsukishima was at his end of second trimester. Kuroo’s scent doesn't overwhelmed him anymore and the alpha gets to cuddle him every night now. But his back and his feet are killing him, every step he walked was like a needle prick.

Kuroo helped with the bruise, he massaged the omega’s leg and ease the pain with warm towel. He was really good in taking care of Tsukishima despite being their own first pregnancy together. Tsukishima has never been so blessed to have such a charming and gentle alpha in his life.

“Tetsurou-san, come here” Tsukishima called his alpha

“Why Kei? Do you need something?” Kuroo immediately ran to his mate’s side

“Here, they're kicking” the omega took Kuroo’s hand and brought the hand to his swelling belly.

“Oh my God….” the alpha gasped, “Kei, they really are” he cried.

“Are you crying?”

“Yeah, I am. Our cub, Kei. They're so… energetic” Kuroo sobbed ugly

“Not so prince like huh” he teased

“Shuush, Kei. This is an important moment”

Kuroo still has his hands on his mate’s belly, he kept rubbing it and responded excitingly every time their cub kicked. He put his own ears to the belly this time, he said he wanted to hear the cub’s heart beat. Tsukishima rolled his eyes to his mate’s silly doing but he allows it anyway.

“Tetsu, do you want to name our child?” the omega asked

“I can name them?” the alpha perked from his mate’s belly excitedly

Tsukishima smiled to his alpha mate and he nodded softly while ruffling Kuroo’s soft flock.

“Hmm…” Kuroo looked to the opened window in their bed chamber

“Did you decide on anything?”

“Yeah” the alpha smiled widely

“You wanna tell me?”

“It’ll be a surprise” Kuroo winked to his mate

***

Three months passed by quickly, Tsukishima was reading the books that Bokuto gave him while Kuroo was massaging his aching feet.

He suddenly frowned, he felt pain in his lower half and his water broke.

“Tetsu” he called to the alpha

“Hm?” Kuroo looked up to his mate

“Its time” the omega looked dead into the alpha’s eyes

Kuroo panicked and he ran around the room while screaming for his maids and bodyguards, causing ruckus all over their chamber.

“TETSUROU! CALM DOWN!” Tsukishima yelled

“Ah okay okay. What should I do??”

“Call the maid, ask them to call in the midwife” the omega said while he frowned, withstanding his pain.

Kuroo did as he told. He was chased out by the midwife when the older woman came to their chamber, he waited patiently but he’s moving in pace.

“Kuroo-san, it’ll be alright, trust them” Bokuto eased the prince

“Kuroo-sama, your mate is calling for you” one of the maid called out to him

Kuroo rushed into their chamber hurriedly, his heart clenched when he saw his mate frowning and struggling with his labour. It's been hours and Tsukishima is still contracting.

“The baby won't come out, it's been hours and Tsukishima-sama is tired. Kuroo-sama, you need to help him” the midwife said

“What… What should I do?” Kuroo flopped down to his mate.

“Give him encouragements and support him with all you got” the midwife said again.

“Hey” Kuroo said to his mate, taking the omega’s hand and brushing the sweats on his forehead while holding his own tears.

“Don’t cry, Tetsu. Our baby is coming” the omega looked up to his mate and smiled, exhaustion was clearly reflected on his face.

“I can't wait” the alpha’s eyes crystallized and he then kisses his mate’s forehead, channelling his energy to the latter

Tsukishima frowned again and he grunts, “Uggh” he cried.

“It hurts so bad Kei?” the alpha asked, trying to distract his mate

“Its a positive feedback mechanism, Tetsu” Tsukishima pants, “That means, our baby is doing their best to get out” he said, heavily catching to his own breath

“Hey champ, your mommy is hurting, make it less painful for him okay” Kuroo rubbed the swelling belly while he kisses his mate’s scent gland to calm him.

“I can see his head, Kuroo-sama. Keep doing that” the midwife called in

“You hear that Kei? Our baby showed their head. You can do this honey” Kuroo encouraged, he keep rubbing his mate’s belly and brushing his forehead alternately

Tsukishima cried, pushing and giving his best to give birth to their cub.

“Just a little bit more Your Highness, I need you to push just one more time” the midwife said

“How many _one more time_ do I have to do this” he cried

“This is the last one, I promise” the midwife said again

With one final breath, Tsukishima cried once again and he pushed with every ounce of energy he has. He clenched his hand tightly to Kuroo’s and the alpha kept giving him sweet and supportive words.

“WAAAHHHH”

A baby’s voice filled the chamber, their cub finally came out to the world. Kuroo’s heart swelled when he heard the cries.

“Your Highness, here, cut the umbilical cord” one of the maid handed him a scissors

The alpha took the scissors, “Here?” his hands is shaking, he is cutting his own baby’s cord.

Once Kuroo cut the umbilical cord, the maids took the baby, they cleaned and wrapped the baby in a clean towel.

“It's a boy” the maid said while she handed the baby to Kuroo

“Hi, Ryuusei. The brightest shooting star in the darkest sky” Kuroo said to his sleeping baby boy.

“It's a beautiful name” Tsukishima said while looking to Kuroo and their baby, he was exhausted.

“Put the baby on Tsukishima-sama’s chest” the midwife said

Kuroo did as the midwife told him and Tsukishima took their baby, close to his heart. Ryuusei is a beautiful healthy baby boy.

“He looks like you, Kei. Beautiful and fair” Kuroo whispered softly to his mate

“He has some of your wild dark flocks, Tetsu” the omega said while brushing the baby’s soft hairs.

“Not the hairs, Kei”

“You wanna know a secret? I love your wild hairs, it is very charming and I’m glad our baby has it”

The omega brushed his mate’s hair and Kuroo flopped down to place a kiss on Tsukishima’s small lips.

“Thank you my love, thank you for carrying our baby and giving me a family” Kuroo kissed his mate’s forehead and he shed a tear, “I love you, Kei” the alpha said tenderly

“And so do I” the omega answered.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, feeling the love Kuroo gave him. He shed a tear too, they finally have a family of their own and he can never ask for more.

***

Having Ryuusei is a blessing in disguise for them, it's hard for both Tsukishima and Kuroo because this is their first baby. They have zero knowledge about taking care of a baby but Tsukishima knows what to do, he always does.

Ryuusei cried a lot at night because they separated his bed from them. Kuroo who heard the crying from the baby’s crib, woke up and went to lull his baby back to sleep. But he failed tremendously, Kuroo, the alpha prince is indeed a clumsy and sloppy father.

“Tetsu, let me hold him” Tsukishima come and took the baby from Kuroo

“But, Kei. You were already so tired” Kuroo is glad his mate was there but he also felt bad

“Its okay”

Tsukishima fed Ryuusei his breast milk and the baby went to sleep right after.

“You need to learn how to eat proper food immediately champ” Kuroo said, “I’m sorry, Kei. Ryuusei seems hate being held in my arms” he sighed

“Hey, don't be sorry. You're trying so hard right? And I’m so proud of you because of that. We can make this work okay?” the omega comforted his mate

“Thank you, you always know what to do. Kei, you’re so amazing” the alpha mumbled slowly

“You should try reducing your protective pheromones around Ryuusei. Its overwhelming our little guy” the omega smiled softly

“Oh… That's why he cried every time I held him. I’m sorry my boy, Dada won’t do that again” Kuroo brushed his baby’s soft plump cheeks

“You're such a dork sometimes you know?” Tsukishima teased

Kuroo flashed his goofy smile to his mate and he then took the omega into his arms with their cub in the latter’s arm, sleeping peacefully. They fall asleep until Ryuusei is ready for another day again.

Few months passed and Ryuusei is definitely a healthy baby, he’s just shy around new people and he got scared whenever a strong alpha’s scent overwhelmed him. Bokuto was one of them.

One evening, he came with his mate, Akaashi, to visit Kuroo and his family. Bokuto fall in love immediately with the baby as soon as he saw him and he accidentally lets out a strong alpha scent and it affected Ryuusei. The baby cried afterward and he clinged to his mother’s arm so tightly, hiding his face in the omega’s neck.

“Alpha’s scent overwhelmed him. I’m sorry Bokuto-san” Tsukishima said

“Don’t be so dejectful. I was at your place too once” Kuroo patted the silver haired alpha.

Bokuto learnt his mistakes and tried toning his scent down bit by bit after few meetings with the little baby. And Ryuusei actually loved playing with his uncle so much. Bokuto has his way with the kid, Ryuusei laughed and always had fun with him.

Meanwhile, Akaashi is very gentle and soft with the little guy. He always talked so softly to Ryuusei and he likes to brush his wild hairs. Tsukishima noticed that Ryuusei is always so shy around Akaashi but once he gets used to him, he won't leave his side and even fall asleep in his arm. Contrary to Bokuto, Akaashi’s scent has the same effect as his mother, it calmed him down, maybe it has to do with omega’s maternal instinct.

“AA- AA- SHIII” the baby said his first word while he was playing with a toy that Bokuto gave him

“Did he just…” Tsukishima said

“I heard that too” Kuroo perked up from his bed

“AAA-SHIIII” Ryuusei said it again while reaching for another toys

“Bokuto!” both Kuroo and Tsukishima laughed

Ryuusei’s first crawl was a funny part because the little guy won't just stop wandering around their chamber, looking for his mother’s jewelry and sparkling dresses. He munched on every shiny object he found, even on his dad’s scimitar that almost send Kuroo to his death bed.

Bokuto taught Ryuusei to play hide and seek and he tried it with his dad too.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kuroo asked, “Wait, hide and seek?”

“Hmm. Where is Ryuusei? I can't see my lil shooting star~ ” Kuroo fake a play

Ryuusei was hiding his upper body under a blanket while his bum was showing up in the air. He thought that if he cannot see his dad, then maybe Kuroo cannot find him too.

“There you are!” Kuroo lifted the blanket and Ryuusei laughed when he was found.

Tsukishima who watched the warm scene, smiled softly, his heart swelled in happiness.

The little guy has a very weird sleeping habit, he sleep like his dad but instead of pillows, he squished his face between his mother’s breast. He scowled every time Kuroo comes closer, he claimed his mother’s chest now, _‘This milk tanks is mine’_ was clearly written on his face.

“Boo! Boo!” Ryuusei pointed to a direction where Bokuto is coming to them and he smiled so brightly looking at his favorite uncle

“Boo?” Tsukishima asked

“Its because Kuroo-sama always called him ‘Bo’ or ‘Bro’ and since ‘Koutaro’ is hard for to pronounce” Akaashi explained

“That make sense” Tsukishima chuckled

“Hey hey hey Ryuuseii!! Didja’ miss ya uncle Boo??”

Bokuto took the baby from Tsukishima’s arm and he start playing with Ryuusei in Kuroo’s garden. Ryuusei is still having his baby steps and he always fall down every time he tries to chase Bokuto.

“Hey, champ. Are you okay?” Kuroo hold a hand to his son

Ryuusei’s face frowned, he wanted to cry but he held it in within him. He definitely has Tsukishima’s stubborn trait who won't show his weakness in front of people. Kuroo clearly saw that in his son’s eyes.

“You know, a wise man told me once that it's okay for a man to cry” Kuroo took his son’s hand and helped him get up.

“DDDAAAAAA” Ryuusei wailed his cry after he heard his dad.

“There, there. Where does it hurt? Here?” Kuroo asked while brushing his son’s knees, “Pain, pain go away!” the alpha kissed the baby’s scraped knees and Ryuusei laughed again when Kuroo took him into his arm.

“You look happy, Tsukishima” Akaashi said

“I am” Tsukishima looked to his little family, Ryuusei was in Kuroo’s arms and they were chasing Bokuto around, he smiled and happiness is reflected from his honey glow eyes.

_“Live, Kei. Live. You deserve your own happiness”_

Tsukishima remembered his brother’s last word before they were separated.

_‘I lived, Akiteru. Tetsurou and our little baby, your beautiful nephew, Ryuusei. This family, they're my happiness’_

Kuroo Tetsurou, he is Tsukishima's Heaven. His only person. Yes the only person who will protect Tsukishima Kei from any sadness and any pain.

_'If only I’m with you, I’m not jealous of anyone else. Hold my two trembling hands,_

_Because the reason I live is you'_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one was commissioned by one and only my lovely Sara.  
> I have officially ascend myself as Ryuusei's godmother. Please expect more of Ryuusei's appearance later *sweats*
> 
> Also this fic comes with art from Sara, *whisper* there's Ryuusei art too, pls show them love at our twitter @calypskei & @Zerononiku
> 
> Tell me how do you think about this fic <3
> 
> -Nao


End file.
